


Seven Minutes

by Mainstream__Hipster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Fingering, Omnic biology, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Unbeta'd, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream__Hipster/pseuds/Mainstream__Hipster
Summary: Satya appreciates symmetry, especially Zenyatta's.





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short it's 3 am and I've been up all night writing a long, complicated fic so have a one-shot of my mains

“I always found you quite appealing, Mr. Tekhartha…” Satya trailed a finger down Zenyatta’s chest, the white polish shining beautifully against the metal plating.  
“Zenyatta is quite alright, Ms. Vaswani…” Zenyatta folded his hands firmly in his lap, excitement bubbling in his harddrive. “Well then, if we are to be familiar then you may call me Satya.” She chuckled and placed a soft kiss to the exact center of his forehead dots. Zenyatta hummed in approval, and moved to rest his hands on his hips. He hesitated. 

“...am I allowed to touch you?” Zenyatta questioned. Symmetra tutted and slid a hand under his chin. “Why of course, my dear.” Zenyatta placed his hands on her sides and leaned into her touch, every ghost-like fingertip sending electric sparks of lust through him. “Oh my…” He let out a spark like moan, his back arching up to her touch and his hips raising. “Hush now, they may hear you…” Symmetra said, sliding down Zenyatta's trousers. She wasn't sure what to expect; Omnics of his model were a new frontier she had yet to explore. She was greeted by a quivering, wet set of silicone lips, with a softly glowing blue stud on the top. Each was dotted perfectly with three lights that glowed through the darkness. 

She ran a finger over the stud and drew out a gasp and a buck from the Omnic and she smiled. “Such gorgeous symmetry…” She praised breathlessly, before switching to Zenyatta's side, her robotic hand doing the work now, so as not to ruin her manicure and not to hurt the Omnic with her nails. She gently slide her finger over his lips, pressing the tip of two fingers in gently. Zenyatta mewled desperately, and he leaned his head back and rested it onto her shoulder as she pressed in deeper to the first knuckle.

“Tell me, Zenyatta, is this your first time with a human, female or otherwise?” She asked, her voice returning to it's standard calmness. “Ahh...N-no, Satya--oohhh…” He withered in her embrace, rutting his hips up to attempt to get more in. “And who has pleasured you like this?” Zenyatta groaned and shook his head. “N...no, not like this, Satya...Ahhhh…” His hands took a hold of her wrist, pressing her hand up against her, the hand that had two beautiful, slim fingers flesh against him, rubbing and scissoring almost robotically, hitting every pleasure node in him. “It was never...Never like this…” His voice sounded static, and even from this minor amount of stimuli, he could feel a blissful orgasm sliding into him. 

“You are close, aren't you?” She commented, watching with keen brown eyes as he frantically rutted into her hand, her palm sliding against his node and her fingers still working wonders on him. “Yes, yes oh, Ms. Vaswani…!” She dismissed the wrong name, instead focusing on moving her fingers faster, deeper inside of him. She moved up close and whispered softly into his ear. “On the count of three, my dear.” Zenyatta made a noise of acknowledgement.

“One…” He could feel it, so close, so very very close…

“Two…” Satya’s breath against his necks wires were driving him mad… 

“Three.” 

 

“...Right, next time we have a party I'm scratching 'Seven minutes in heaven’ off the list of games…” Hana said, occasionally hearing the loud, blissful moans coming from her hall closet over the TV her and four others were at. Another party ruined, Jack was bound to ban them soon.


End file.
